


I'll protect you, He'll potect you

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clingy Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hiding, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Love, M/M, New People, Protective Steve Rogers, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve brings someone over Bucky is not used to. He gets very clingy.





	I'll protect you, He'll potect you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen85/gifts).



> This is a promt from earwen85
> 
> I don’t know if I ever read one with Steve being adult and Bucky a little kid. Bucky calling Steve daddy, and maybe there is someone there he doesn’t trust like Sharon or someone else who he is not used to and Steve has to reassure him he is safe with him and his mommy.
> 
> I struggeld a bit with this one so it a little short. But I hope you still like it.

“Y/N! I’m home.” Steve opens the door and steps into the apartment. He has not the chance to get rid of his bag as Bucky runs up to him and throws himself onto his legs. “Daddy! Mommy, daddy is back!”

“I know, I know.” Y/N walks out of the kitchen. She comes up to Steve hugs him and places a kiss on his cheek. “How are you? Any injures?”

“Not a single one.” Steve smiles at her. Suddenly Bucky presses tighter to him. Y/N looks down and follows Bucky’s gaze. In the doorway stands another woman. She smiles kindly at her. “Agent Carter.” Y/N smiles back a little. She knows that Steve works with her from time to time, so she’s sometimes at their apartment but Y/N or Bucky were never there when Steve brought her over. “Please, Sharon is fine.”

“Okay, Sharon then.”

“I’m sorry. I forgot to mention that she’s coming over today.” Steve looks apologetically at her but Y/N just shrugs. “It’s okay, Steve.” She kisses his cheek again. “Come in. Lunch is almost ready. Are you two hungry?” Steve nods and Sharon smiles kindly before nodding. The blonde woman walks past Steve which makes Bucky press tighter to Steve’s legs, staring at the woman. “Hey Bucky, what’s up?” Steve looks down at Bucky but the boy just hides his face in Steve’s legs. So, he lets his bag fall to the floor, closes the door and picks Bucky up into his arms. He kisses the boy on each cheek while he walks into the kitchen and places him on the chair next to Sharon. Y/N is already sitting on the other side and waiting. Just as Steve steps back from Bucky the boy looks at Sharon. He jumps down from his chair again and rounds the table to press against Y/N’s side. Y/N's eyes meet Steve’s but neither of them really knows what to do. “I’m sorry Sharon. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“It’s fine. Don’t bother.” Steve sits down next to Sharon. “It's probably because he doesn’t know you. He saw you just once, and then he was an adult.”

“Like I said, it’s fine, Steve. Don’t worry. I’m sure we will get used to each other.” Sharon smiles again at Bucky as he looks up but the boy just hides again in Y/N side. “Come on Bucky. Sit down and let us eat, okay?” It takes a minute for her to get Bucky from her side and onto the chair but eventually she manages. Lunch goes buy rather quickly. Steve tells them about his mission and Sharon tells Y/N what they’re going to do the next days. They travel over to the living room, Bucky never leaving Y/N side. “Mommy, come play.” He tries to drag her hand with him but Y/N shakes her head. “Not now, Bucky. I’m talking with Sharon. Why don’t you go alone?”

“Noo…” Bucky whines and presses himself against Y/N again. She stares down at him for a moment before lifting him into her lap. “What’s up with you today?” Bucky doesn’t answer and just presses tighter into her. Y/N sees Bucky glancing at Sharon from time to time. But each time their eyes meet he turns away and hides himself in her chest. “Bucky, let me up for a second. I need to use the bathroom.” The boy shakes his head, metal hand clasping tight into the fabric of her shirt. “Bucky”, Y/N lays a hand on his back stroking carefully. “I really need to pee. Just for a minute.” Reluctant he lets go of her and just as Y/N leaves the room he looks around before running to Steve and pressing against his side. Steve lays down the papers he shows Sharon and looks down at Bucky. He frowns but lets it drop. It goes on like this until Sharon has to leave. “Daddy?” Bucky tugs on Steve’s sleeve and looks up at him. “Yes?” Steve looks at him as well and crouches down so that he’s on Bucky’s eye level. “What’s up buddy?”

“Is this woman coming back?”

“Yes, someday. I’ll meet her tomorrow.” Steve sees Bucky’s shoulders drop and his eyes dart around. He carefully lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and tries to find his eyes. “What’s up with you, Bucky? Don’t you like her?” Bucky shakes his head before hiding his face in Steve’s shoulder. “She’s scary.”

“Scary?” Bucky nods again. “She smiles the whole time and stares at me. I don’t like her.”

“Bucky.” Steve pushes back a little, so that he can look into Bucky’s eyes again. The boy tries to follow him, to hide again but Steve holds him away a bit. “You know that mommy and I love you, do you?” He nods. “Then remember that mommy and I will protect you. Right, Y/N?” Y/N comes out of the kitchen and sits down on the floor, cross-legged, taking Bucky into her lap so that he still looks at Steve. “That’s right.” She kisses his head before stroking his long hair out of his face. “I’m glad you told me that you don’t like her, but maybe you should talk to her. Sharon is a friend of mine, and she’s a really nice woman. She’s not going to hurt you, okay?” Steve stokes Bucky’s cheek as the boy nods again. “But if she does something you don’t like, just tell me. I’ll protect you. Mommy, too.”

“Okay.” Bucky’s voice is small, and he looks down at his hands. “C-can we play now?”

“Of course.” Steve smiles and picks the boy up throwing him into the air before catching him and running, both laughing frantically. “Mommy will never get us.”

“Hey, that’s unfair!” Y/N scrambles up and runs after them.

 

* * *

 

Y/N opens her eyes and sighs. She had slept on the couch for a few hours because of a headache. Now she’s awake not feeling any better. A knock on the door lets her sits up and stretch. She looks around and sees Bucky play in his room together with Steve. The later looks up and smiles at her as it knocks again on the door. Y/N sighs again and walks to the door. As she opens it, she’s greeted with Sharon. “Sharon?”

“Yeah, hi. I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s something I have to discuss with Steve. Is he there?”

“Yeah, come in.” Y/N steps aside and lets Sharon get in. Steve joins the living room with Bucky clinging to his legs. Sharon goes straight to the couch, not bothering to say anything. She drops some papers and a tablet on the table and motions for Steve to look at it. “What’s that?”

“Some news from the objective we looked over last week.”

“It’s different from before.”

“Yeah, you see this?” Sharon points at something on the map Steve looks at and steps a little closer. Bucky presses nearer to Steve before running over to Y/N who goes into the kitchen to make some coffee. “Bucky help me carry these out, okay?” She sees Bucky look at the mugs and back into the living room. “Mommy?” He whispers very silent as if to make sure no one hears him. “Yes?” She looks at him and crouches down as he motions her to come down. “Why is daddy working with her? She’s scary. She looks angry.”

“You think?” Y/N looks up and studies Sharon. She’s really tense and her face is not the kind one like a week prior, but she doesn’t look angry. “I’ll think she a bit stressed. Come now. Take this mug, okay?” She passes a mug into Bucky’s hand and walks out with the remaining two. She passes hers to Steve and Sharon before taking the one Bucky has. The boy quickly hides behind her legs again, looking at Sharon suspiciously. The blonde leans over a little to take something from the table and Y/N can feel Bucky press tighter to her. “Bucky, stop it. Sharon won’t do anything. At least say hello.” Bucky shakes his head no and hides again. Y/N sighs. She kneels down and catches Bucky from her back, placing him in front of her and holding him, his back at her chest “Noo. Mommy!” He tries to wriggle and tears start to form in his eyes. Y/N meets Steve’s eyes, and he kneels beside her taking Bucky over. “Look Bucky, Sharon is really nice.” Sharon crouches down and Bucky presses back against Steve. “Daddy…”

“It's okay, Bucky.” Steve pats his stomach while holding him and kissing the back of his head. Sharon extends her hand slowly for Bucky to shake. “Hello Bucky. I’m Sharon, a friend of Steve. It's nice to meet you.” Bucky stares at her hand. Sharon waits patiently until she speaks up again. “I’m sorry if I scare you. I don’t mean to. But Steve told me that you’re very brave and smart, is that true?” Slowly Bucky nods, tears still falling down. “Okay. You know your Daddy and I”, she glances at Steve before looking back at Bucky. “We need some help. Can you look at this picture for me?” She holds out a picture. Bucky eyes it suspiciously before looking at Y/N. She nods, so he looks at Steve and just as he nods as well, he takes the paper. He looks down. It’s a picture of a man next to a little girl with a dog. “Look here, we have another picture, and we know that something is missing, but we don’t know what. Can you help us?” She smiles a little before passing him a second picture. It shows the same man and the same girl. The dog is playing in the background while the two people stay there laughing. He looks between the pictures, forgetting to press himself against Steve. “What’s different, Bucky” Steve whispers into his ear. Then Bucky points at the house. “The house. It’s different.”

“What do you mean?” Sharon asks and comes slightly closer. Bucky seems not notice that and Y/N suppresses a laughter as she sees Bucky concentrated face. “It’s green. But it was blue.” Steve looks over Bucky’s shoulder and slaps is forehead. “He’s right, Sharon. How did we miss that?” Sharon laughs and carefully lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. The boy twitches but doesn’t back down. “Thank you, Bucky.” Bucky nods than looks at the pictures again. His eyes wander to Steve. “Who is this? She looks like mommy.” Steve stops laughing and looks at Bucky in surprise. “Well…” Searching for help Steve’s eyes met Y/N’s. “That’s me Bucky. And this is your grandpa. Sadly, he’s not living anymore. We painted the house green in one summer because the blue was not looking good anymore.”

“I like the blue.” Y/N smiles and sits down next to him. They talk a while and Y/N finds that Bucky is not as scared of Sharon as he was before.

 

* * *

 

“He’s in bed now.” Steve falls down on the mattress beside Y/N. She looks at him before rolling over. He takes her into his arms and kisses her head as she slings her arms around him. She looks up and kisses him on the mouth. “That was a good idea.” Y/N smiles at him. “So, this mission. What was it about? He will ask eventually.”

“Hmm...” Steve smiles down at her. “I don’t know. I just thought that he would warm up if she asks him to help her. He likes to help. Maybe it's about... The dog.”

“The dog?”

“Yeah, he vanished and no one knows where it was. And suddenly someone saw him last week.”

“A time traveler?” Y/N smirks and kisses him again. “You know he will ask if we can adopt the dog when you find him.”

“Nah, he won't.”

“He will and you're the one to tell him that we can't handle a dog.”

“Why me?”

“Your idea, your fault.” She laughs again and gives him a second kiss before cuddling to his chest. “I'm glad he likes her now.”

“Me, too.”

“Now that this is settled, do you care to cuddle me? I’m scared of being alone right now.” A smirk forms on Steve lips. He kisses her forehead and turns to lie on his back, dragging her with him so that she's lying on top of him. He throws the blanket over them and gives her a long kiss and lingers there for I while. “Then I will help you with that.”


End file.
